Truth or Dare?
by Amiis
Summary: "You know, you're not that bad Granger. What a shame that you don't let the others see you as you really are..." "Oh, shut up Malfoy! And don't you dare repeat anything you saw or heard, do you understand? If you let slip a word out of your filthy mouth I'll..." "You'll what Granger? You'll what?", said Draco, a playful grin on his face.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other characters of J.K Rowling don't belong to me._**

**_Hi! I hope you enjoy this story! It's a Dramione, but like you will see, Draco doesn't figure in this first chapter..._ Unfortunately!_ I'm already writing the second chapter and I'll update soon. I hope you like it and if you do, please let a comment! -Amiis_**

* * *

**Step 1:Makeover**

_"You know, you're not that bad Granger. What a shame that you don't let the others see you as you really are..."_

_"Oh, shut up Malfoy! And don't you dare repeat anything you saw or heard, do you understand? If you let slip a word out of your filthy mouth I'll..."_

_"You'll what Granger? You'll what?", said Draco, a playful grin on his face._

* * *

Hermione woke up, startled by the weird dream she just had. "_Why was Malfoy in my head?_" she tought. "Oh, whatever, it's not like it meant something anyway..."

Today, she was starting with, oh no, Potions... The class she hated the most... and not only because of the greasy hair of Snape (a terrifying thought), but because she hated when he deliberately mixed the Slytherins with the Gryffindor. Good for her, she often ended up with Theodore Nott, a guy who she didn't specially like, but who was a good worker. Unfortunately, her best friend, Ron always had to work with Draco Malfoy, a guy who considered himself as the best in everything and who hated everybody who wasn't like him. In short, he was the most despicable guy in the world. And an idiot, of course.

Hermione quickly dressed up, brushed her teeth and tried making her hair decent. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. Her chocolate eyes became red because of the lack of sleep, her skin tone was way too blemish, her nose, a bit too big, her lips looked cracked,as always, and her hair was... oh, don't get me talking about her horrendous hair...

In one word, Hermione was a mess. And she totally knew it.

Her doormat, Parvati, striked out of bed, tried to put on decent clothes, passed a hand in her hair and brushed her teeth and went down to the Great Hall.

"Well,"sighed Hermione, "she doesn't need so much preparation and she always look amazing... Anyway, it's not like I needed all her attributes, I don't aspire to get a boyfriend..."

"What in the world are you rambling about, Her?"asked Lavender, getting out of bed.

"Nothing, really. And stop calling me 'Her'! That's not my name!"

"Yeaaaah, but Hermione is too complicated to say at... this hour..."

"Whatever..." sighed Hermione again.

"Hey... is it me or does your hair looks a bit better today?" demanded Lavender, surprised.

"Oh please! Stop teasing me already! "

"Hey, I'm serious! Wait, sit down, I may be able to do something with them..."said the girl, pushing Hermione on a chair.

"Lavender, please," she begged,"I won't be able to take breakfast if you go on or worse: I'll be late for class!"

"Oh come on Her! I'm just trying to help a..."

"DON'T say it, don't!"

"Mate!" laughed hysterically Lavender.

"Ugh. I hate you Lavender. "

"Yeaaah! I love you too! " she responded."Now, sit still, it'll hurt a little..."

"Aaah! Bloody hell Lavender, if you wanted to kill me, you could have told me sooner!"screamed Hermione. "Are you trying to rip off my hair from my head? Oh, you bloody psycho! You're loving it, aren't you?"

"Now calm down Her. Hey! Don't bite! Ok, it's all done. Happy?" asked Hermione's hairdresser while making her client face the mirror.

Hermione fixed the stranger standing in front of her. Somehow, Lavender had managed to straighten her hair, usually fizzy, and she hade made a gorgeous severe high ponytail. Her brown hair was falling in her back and her face looked more... serene.

"So?" asked Lavender. "Do you like it?"

"Well, i-it's beautiful. Thanks."

"Oh, don't thanks me yet! I'm not done! Your face-I'm so sorry- looks horrible. We have to do something starting with those lips of yours..."

"No, don't, or I'll be late for Snape's class!" whimpered Hermione.

"No you won't silly head! Classes start in 15 minutes!"

"Please let me go!"

"Objection refused! Now shut up, I have to put some moisturizer on your lips... Do you ever do this? Cause your lips are like a desert in Arizona! It's horrible, babe, horrible!"

"Oh, now, I'm babe! It's getting worse!" sighed the girl in despair.

"Umm,didn't I told you to close that mouth? Thanks! And... done! Your eyes are ok I guess and your nose isn't the first thing people see when they look at you!"

"Look, I'm sure you had good intentions of charity for me, but if I walk down these stairs, I'll be bloody embarrassed! And people will make fun of me! Like Harry! And Ron!"

"Stop being all this dramatic and walk down these stairs and work it Her!" screamed Lavender, worked up.

"My life is a mess." thought her victim, quickly walking down the stairs while trying to hide her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me again! I tried to write as fast as I could to thanks those who reviewed, followed, or favored this story! Special thanks to LittleMarauder29 and to 1questingdreamer, my firsts reviewers (I kind of sound cheesy I think... don't I?) and thanks for your suggestion 1questingdreamer, I'm using it ;)!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Step 2: The Public Embarrassment**

"Oh God, oh God," tought Hermione, panicked."Why did I let bloody Lavender touch my hair? And my face? Bloody hell, I'm an idiot... and I'm sure I look like a foul... Hermione Granger, what have you done!"

She wanted to go upstairs, in her bathroom, to undo the stupid ponytail, but if she did, she'll probably be late for class... "Oh, screw classes!" she screamed out loud, ready to undo her hair. She ran into Lavender, ready for Potions and pretty as a flower.

"Hermione, don't you dare touch what I've done to you!" she ordered.

"B-but I look silly," cried the girl.

"Now you don't! Plus, I sealed your ponytail so that it'll last for the day! You can't touch it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am!" she replied." And sorry, I have to get to class, I'm going to be late!"

Lavender ran through the stairs and disappeared. Hermione sighed. She knew that she couldn't be on time. She dashed through the school as fast as she could when-

"Hey Hermione! " said her best friend, Ginny." In a hurry?"

"Kind of."

"I just wanted to ask: what the hell have you done to your hair?"

"Ugh, it looks silly, doesn't it? Lavender insisted on doing them..."

"I think it suits you!"

"Really? You do?" asked Hermione, full of hope.

"Yeah!"answered Ginny." Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but we'll have to cut the conversation if you want to get in class on time.."

"Bloody hell! Bye Gin!" she screamed, scared to be the last one in class.

Hermione dashed through the school and succeeded arriving in class... three seconds before the bell.

She looked around the class and saw that everybody was looking at her, but she didn't know that the entire class was surprised to see that the school's bookworm was... kinda cute... Hermione furiously blushed, frustrated to be the target of all this attention. She wanted to become a tiny mouse that no one will see. She looked nervously at Lavender, who was making thumbs up signs while smiling. Hermione cursed her in her head, waaay too embarrassed to do it in front of everybody. She glanced at Ron and Harry, but she couldn't tell if they founded the situation funny or shocking. Hermione couldn't stand the glare of the class an chose to fix her feet...

Snape twirled to face her, his hair not even moving a bit, walked slowly in her direction and, once he stopped in front of her, looked at the class's clock before saying:

"Well, miss Granger, just on time, you're lucky. However, I considered that getting to class at the second when the bell rings is a lack of respect for the teacher."

Hermione held her breath while the odious teacher said, turning his back:"Less 18 points, for the Gryffindor. You should consider me as a generous being. I would have said 20, but, I give you two points for your hairdo, which you seem to consider being more important that class." A general laughter bursted in the class, even the Gryffindors couldn't stop chuckling.

"SILENCE!" screamed Snape while the laughter stopped. "Sit down, Beauty Queen."

Hermione walked to her place, at the sides of Harry. He whispered with a smirk:"Tell me, what in the world-"

"Don't you dare ask this question or I'll strangle you with my bare hands before twisting your neck." she answered as quietly as she could.

Harry grinned and decided to look at the black board. He knew his friend was to shy to do such a hairdo, but who in the world would have forced her to do so? He didn't know, but he was sure of something: Hermione looked bloody amazing like this, even if the change was just with her hair. He even regretted not approaching her in a different way... for a second, but then, he remembered that Hermione was his friend, nothing more.

"Well, since miss Granger retarded and disturbed the entire class, I'll have less time to explain your duty. I created teams to execute the following potion. I'm talking about a complicated one." said Snape, tormenting Hermione. "Last year, not even the half of my students succeeded to make it right. I'm talking about the Draught of Peace. Does someone knows what this potion is?"

Everybody looked away, praying that Snape will ignore them and take Miss-Know-It-All instead. Of course, Hermione knew the answer. But she also knew that Snape will not take her -never intentionally in a billion years. But she didn't want anybody to feel that she lost her confidence. So, she decided to face Snape, without putting her hand in the air. She challenged her teacher with a glare -a glare she believed meant "Ask me if you dare to!" but that looked like "Please, let me go to the infirmary: my eyes are hurting like hell, so I have no other choice but to squint them!"- to provoke him. Snape understood that Granger was suffering, but didn't really care, and not wanting to let Hermione answer his question, he said, ignoring her:

"Well, as I can see, none of you are courageous enough to respond to my question, so I shall answer it myself. The Draught of Peace is a potion wich relieves anxiety and agitation. It's that simple. You will have to follow the instructions cautiously, or a disaster might occur," he precised, staring at Neville.

"Like I said before, you're going to do the exercise in teams that I got to choose. Dumbledore insisted so that I mixed the houses together, an idea that despises me like you cannot believe... Here is the list of the teams. The definitive and last one, I will not change it because I'm getting tired to create teams that won't work anyway..."

The class started whispering, each student wondering with who he/she'll end up, scared of being with the dumbest one. Hermione remarked that nobody was paying attention to her -except a few Slytherins idiots. She sighed, relieved. She glanced at Nott knowing that they'll be together. He saw her and smiled, while Hermione started blushing-again.

"Why am I blushing so much? Am I a bloody tomato in the body of a human?" she tought.

"You may come one by one in alphabetical order and see with who you'll team up. Slytherins first, please!"

A general groan came from the Gryffindors while the green and silver students stood up, one by one. Some of them were happy, others were groaning, and one of them cried -apparently, the one teaming up with Neville.

Hermione was a bit stressed: what if she didn't end up with Nott? Well, being with Zabini wouldn't be bad either, even if he was the best friend of Malfoy. The girl started crossing fingers when she saw Theodore Nott looking at the list. He glanced at her and sadly shook his head.

"Bloody hell", tought the girl, panicked. Hermione felt her heart drop. If she couldn't work with Nott, she'll probably wouldn't get an Optimal. The horror. The nightmare. She started crying when she saw Zabini winking at a disgusted Parvati. Her chances of having a good grade had vanished.

"Hermione," whispered Harry," It's your turn... why are you crying? Oh, I know, you're not with your usual teammate! I think he's with Lavender."

"Oh bloody hell! First, she messes with my hair and then, she takes my coworker! " tought Hermione, furious."What will she do next? Steal my intelligence?"

She walked to see the list. She saw:

"_Hermione Granger - Draco Malfoy"_

_No. She couldn't. Not that. Everyone, but not this foul._

_"Well, you all saw your teams, so, team up." said the professor, inspecting each of his students._

_A general brouhaha occurred, everybody finding their teammate. Hermione slowly walked to Malfoy's desk. The idiot saw her and smirked. _

_"Hello, Beauty Queen," he chuckled._

_"Ugh, my life is a disaster,"thought Hermione._

* * *

**Hi! (Again, I already said it, I know...) If you want to, leave comments and suggestions! **

**-Amiis**

**P.S. I think you observed that I frequently use the expression "Bloody hell". I'm kind of obsessed with it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here! It's Amiis speaking! Well, technically writing, but you know what I mean! I'm happy you enjoyed the last two chapters! Keep reading (cuz you know, Malfoy just arrived! You can't let him down, can you?) and comment the story! Thanks for LittleMarauder29's idea!**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Step 3: The Draught of Peace

"Hello Beauty Queen," Malfoy chuckled.

"Ugh. My life is a disaster," Hermione thought.

"This could be a great article for the Daily Prophet: 'Mudblood Bookworm tries to become the Next Beauty Queen'. Don't you think?"

"Okay, listen Malfoy, I don't want to work with you, and I know that you don't neither, but I'd like to get a good grade out of this, so please let's just stop the verbal attack so that we can concentrate on our work, okay?"

"I don't know," shrugged the blond guy."What do I get from this? You'll get a Outsanding, but I don't care at all about that. What will be MY benefit?"

"Oh God, you can't do anything without getting something for yourself, can you?"

"Fortunately, no. I need something out of this, and if you refuse to, you can say good-bye to your Outstanding."

"I've already abandoned it," whispered Hermione. Malfoy was sickening her, but, while thinking about it, she realized that it could be a good thing to try to collaborate with him. After all, she was going to work with him for the rest of the year, so wouldn't it be better if he was actually trying to work well? But again, Malfoy was her enemy, and agreeing to something with... that horrendous character could make it look like she was waving the white flag. And she didn't want to be defeated by this coward. Never in an entire life time.

But would she?

"If-and only if- I agreed to your terms, what would I have to do?" she asked consciously.

"Well, looks like it's getting interesting here... let's say... You play a game with me."

"What? Seriously, a game? Ugh, I can't believe you're proposing this to me!"

"Yeah, I know, bookworms only live for homework and work they don't know how to have fun..." Malfoy provoked her.

"Seriously? You want to play it like this? Listen, first, I'm NOT a bookworm, secondly, I do know how to have fun, I just don't want to have some with someone like you and lastly, I don't live for homework! "

"Then prove it."

"Fine!" yelled a frustrated Hermione." I accept your stupid challenge!"

"Contract," he corrected.

"Contract! Wait, what?"

"Very well Hermione, you'll get an Outstanding on your Draught of I-don't-know-what and you'll have to play a game with me that I get to choose."

"Bloody hell. What. Have. I. Done. Again?" thought the so-called bookworm.

"Well! Agreed!" she said, not wanting to show her uncertainty.

"Agreed,"smirked Malfoy.

Hermione knew that she was going to regret what she'd done. But she couldn't go back. All that was left for her was to go forward. Snape cleared his throat to say:

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little chitchat, because we're starting to work. The ingredients you'll have to use are in front of you with the instructions, but some of you won't need them... You should try your best to obtain an acceptable grade, but you can stay inactive, I believe the results will be the same... You may start if you want!"

Hermione started reading the instructions. She analyzed each instruction to be sure to remember them. She had already read about the Draught of Peace in a book of the library, but she never saw one in real life. It was supposed to be turquoise blue. Hermione was a bit scared, because she knew it wouldn't be easy to do such a difficult potion, but she feared more Malfoy working with her...

"I would definitely need to drink it after!" she said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked her enemy.

"The draught."

"What?"

"It's supposed to relieve from anxiety and I'm... Wait, why am I answering to you? Never mind!"

"Well, I guess if you don't talk to me I won't help you, anxious Mudblood," replied Malfoy installing his feet on the table.

"MALFOY! I agreed to play a game with you if you worked and-"

"Minus 10 points for Gryffindor for screaming in class, Granger," interrupted Snape, ignoring the position of Malfoy. "The nest you created with your hair doesn't gives you the permission to rule the world! God, you'll need to drink this potion, whether you suceed to make it or not..."

"Wait, no-"

"Class, today, your fellow student will show you what happens when you absorb the Draught of Peace."

"You better brew it right Granger," whispered Malfoy, an evil smirk on his face.

Hermione stared at him with a death glare that startled him.

"Well. I guess we should start," she said angrily. "Could you powder the moonstone? I'll take care of the unicorn horn and then-"

"Could you stop bossing around? Why don't we do that my way? After all, YOU depend on ME..."

"Maybe, but I don't think that Lucius Malfoy would be happy to see his son with a miserable grade..."

Malfoy groaned and started to powder the moonstone, angrily crushing it to tiny particles.

"Looks like I found his pet peeve..." thought Hermione, smiling and powdering her unicorn horn.

They both crushed their ingredients silently for a minute. The whole class was silent, whether because the students hated their coworker or whether because they were concentrating.

"You done? Because I'm getting bored of not doing anything..."said Malfoy, annoyed.

"Isn't that what you always do? Nothing!"replied Hermione.

"Come on, don't throw swords at me with your ugly eyes!"

"Listen, if you want me to play to that little game of yours, cut the annoying talk."

"I should say that to you..."

"But you're to dumb to think about something like this!"

"Hey, when you'll get your Optimal, you'll have to stop being unsupportable with me."

"Like hell I will! Look, pour the moonstone till the potion turns green."

"Miss-know-it-all shows off..." muttered Malfoy so that Hermione couldn't hear him.

"If you just bothered to read the instructions in front of your nose, you'll know it too, mister I-think-I'm-the-best-because-my-dad-told-me-so!"

Malfoy shrugged as he dropped the powdered moonstone in the potion. Once it became green forest, he stopped pouring it in. He started stirring the potion -not to slow, not to quick-until it turned blue.

"Okay, good, now add a little bit more moonstone until it becomes purple,"told him Hermione.

Draco Malfoy did as she said.

"Good. Now, crush the porcupine quills," ordered the student while the potion simmered. When the mixture turned pink, she poured syrup of hellebore. The draught became slightly turquoise, a beautiful color.

"I'm getting bored here, and you know, I don't need a Mudblood to tell me what to do! I can read the instructions myself!" said Malfoy, done crushing the quills.

"Oh, stop crying, you wannabe-independent-crybaby!"sighed Hermione." And give me those porcupine quills, I need them!"

"But I said-"

"Shut up you bloody idiot! While you were rambling, the potion became purple and if you go on like this, it'll become black, just like your heart!" she exclaimed, stealing the quills from her horrible teammate. She started to shake them like a crazy before dropping some of them in the cauldron.

"Why bother to help her?"thought the handsome yet despicable guy."She's doing all the work by herself! No wonder how Theodore got all those Outstandings..."

He watched Hermione working. She followed all the instructions perfectly. His eyes went to her hair, a great hairdo that gave her a even more serious look.

"Why would she bother to do something with her hair? It will always look horrible and she will always be an ugly Mudblood. Humph. Miserable woman. Her hairdo isn't that great. Well, it isn't that ugly. Okay, her hairdo is normal! Like the one of Pansy, of Millicent and of all the girls in this class! But it isn't as perfect as my hair," thought the narcissist Draco Malfoy, smirking at the thought of his beauty.

"Give me the porcupine quills. I'm almost done."

"What?"

"THE. PORCUPINE. QUILLS. And HURRY."

"Why wouldn't Poudlard's Next Top Model take them herself?"

"Ugh!" answered Hermione, frustrated -even more that the last time."You are sickening me!" She took the quills and putted them in the cauldron.

"Minus five points for a verbal fight with a comrade."

"But he-"

"Five points less for arguing with a teacher," Snape sneered. "So, in total, minus 38 points for Gryffindor. What a random number..."

The Gryffindors groaned. Hermione always had a way to make them loose points. Sometimes, they wished she could just shut up...

"Well, I see that you've done your Draught of Peace right. Felicitation Malfoy," said the horrendous teacher, a creepy smile on his face-just like the ones you see in scary movies."Granger... good."

The whole classroom gasped. Snape just said a compliment to... to... to Hermione Granger! The student he hated the most!

"I'll give both us ten points for that, even though Malfoy did most of the work. I'm sure that this miss here just bossed around... consider yourself lucky, Granger," he said, smoothing his greasy hair and cleaning the oil contained in his hair on his robe. "Now, would you please drink a scoop of this mixture?"

Hermione had a big, no, an enormous knot in her stomach. She almost did all the draught alone, she had ridiculous hair-so she thought- and Lavender always bothered her, even though she was nice, she was a bloody persistent girl. She glanced at Nott, knowing he would have a good opinion, but he was staring at beautiful Lavender. Hermione sighed, and drank a spoonful of the draught. An agreeable wave of heat took control of her body. All her worries vanished. She breathed in, then out, totally relaxed.

"Students, this is what happens when you drink the draught of peace, an Outstanding," shrugged Snape, sad of not seeing any secondary effects.

"So, let's see how you've done... Nott and Brown! Hmm, good texture, but the color is a bit too bluish... still, I give you an Outstanding for your efforts. Crabbe and Weasley! What have you done? Why is it that thick and that dark? Troll! Potter and Parkinson! Well, it's Acceptable. Zabini and Patil. Bad texture but good color. Exceed expectations. Goyle and Longbottom! Horrific! A nightmare! TROLL!"

"Is it me or is he enjoying this?"whispered Hermione.

"He is,"answered Malfoy."Oh, you'll have to play to a game with me, remember our agreement?"

Hermione groaned. She could have done the potion by herself, why did she agree to such a thing?

* * *

**So! That's it! Wondering what the game is? To be honest, I'm not even sure! Leave your suggestions! **

**-Amiis!**


End file.
